Unavoidable Feelings
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: —Karena saat kau merasa bahwa sendirian itu lebih baik, sebenarnya kau menghindari kenyataan bahwa kau butuh seseorang di sampingmu. / HBD SedotanHijau!


_Karena di saat kau merasa bahwa sendirian itu lebih baik,_

_Sebenarnya kau menghindari kenyataan bahwa kau butuh seseorang di sampingmu._

_._

_._

_._

_**Unavoidable Feelings**_

___-From Nacchan Sakura, to You.-_

_-Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime-_

_._

_._

_._

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat..._

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu.

_Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan..._

Orang-orang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan aku.

_Sembilan, sepuluh—_

Tidak apa-apa,

Memang lebih baik menghadapi dunia ini sendirian.

.

.

.

Dari balik jendela, aku melihat dunia.

Luas, tak terbatas, diberi atap berupa langit biru yang terbentang luas dan awan putih yang menghias, dan dialasi dengan tanah keras dimana kita bisa berpijak.

Diberi udara yang tak ada habisnya untuk kita bernapas, diberi matahari untuk menjadi sinar di tengah kegelapan.

Diberi hati untuk merasakan apa itu 'cinta', diberi mata agar kita bisa melihat dan menangis.

Dan diberi banyak ujian untuk merasakan bahwa inilah hidup yang harus kita jalani sampai akhir waktu nanti.

..Yah, itulah Dunia.

**Eren menghela nafas—Minggu kedua, masih sama. Dunia ini masih memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuatnya tahu seperti apa rasa dari 'hidup'.**

**Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas—kursi-kursi itu masih kosong seperti biasa. **

**Oh, dunia ini masih belum memberikannya jawaban. Ia masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang 'hidup', di planet ini.**

_Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah sendirian._

**Eren mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergantung di samping meja—ia beranjak dari kursinya. Kini iris hijaunya mengarah kepada papan tulis berwarna hitam yang masih bersih, tak terpakai.**

**Apa gunanya ia melakukan semua ini?  
**

**Pergi ke sekolah, dan tak mengikuti kelas apapun.**

**Dan saat pulang ke rumah, tak ada siapapun yang menyambutnya.**

**Eren melangkah keluar meninggalkan kelas—disambut dengan keheningan yang tak ada hentinya. Entah sejak kapan—orang-orang perlahan hilang, pergi meninggalkan dirinya.**

**Sampai akhirnya—ia menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa.**

_Rasanya seperti berdiri di antara angka satu dan nol._

**Ia hidup dalam kehampaan—tak ada yang bertanya **_**'Siapa namamu?'**_** kepada Eren semenjak awal ia tersadar.**

_Rasanya seperti berada di antara masa depan dan masa lalu._

**Tak ada yang bertanya apa tujuan hidupnya di dunia ini, tak ada yang ingin tahu apa yang ia lakukan di dunia ini.**

**Ia tersesat, jauh ke dalam dunia yang tak ada batasnya.**

**Perlahan ia merasakan bahwa waktu menjadi begitu cepat—malam datang sebelum waktunya, pagi datang tanpa terkira. Mereka seolah hilang keseimbangan dalam menentukan tugasnya masing-masing.**

Kenapa?

Ketika aku bertanya seperti itu,

Dunia tak memberikan aku jawaban.

_Setidaknya berikan aku jawaban—dalam 100 huruf saja._

_._

_._

_._

Aku sudah merasa—ini memang tugasku. Takdirku.

Untuk terlahir ke dunia ini, sendirian, tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Dunia ini mendorongku untuk pergi—melangkah maju tanpa siapapun di sampingku untuk menjadi kekuatan. Peran seperti itu rasanya diberikan begitu saja kepada aku yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengikuti naskah.

Aku dibuang ke dalam dunia yang seperti barang imitasi—disini bahkan tak ada suara lain selain suara debar jantung dan suara napasku sendiri.

Aku terus melangkah dan melangkah—di tengah kota yang ditemani tiupan angin dan suara sunyi yang selalu ada. Setiap hari selalu begini, yang kutemukan hanyalah kota kosong yang tak dihuni siapapun. Di kiri dan kanan memang banyak rumah yang berdiri, banyak gedung yang mencakar langit.

Tapi tak ada siapapun kecuali aku, disini.

Lalu sebuah objek menarik perhatianku—oh, sebuah Apel merah. Entah sejak kapan tersimpan di atas tanah—mungkin buah ini terjatuh dari pohonnya, dan tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Sama seperti aku.

Aku pun membayangkan hal yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di pikiran—jika aku adalah 'dunia',

Dan apel ini adalah 'aku',

Maka apa yang akan aku lakukan?

"...Bodoh."

Aku melempar Apel ini jauh dan keras—membuat buah itu meluncur jauh dan mengikuti hukum gravitasi di akhirnya, terbanting ke atas tanah dan hancur begitu saja.

..Benar.

Dunia hanya membiarkan aku diam, tak diketahui oleh siapapun,

Lalu pada akhirnya dunia akan menghancurkanku—tanpa ada siapapun yang menyadari bahwa aku telah menghilang selamanya.

_Jika tugasku di dunia ini hanyalah untuk melemparkan banyak buah busuk ke atas tanah,_

_Aku bisa melakukannya sendirian._

.

.

.

_Rasanya seperti berdiri di tengah siang dan malam._

Waktu tak begitu dipikirkan disini, karena dalam waktu apapun juga—aku akan tetap menjalani kehidupan yang tak memberikan aku jawaban.

_Rasanya seperti ingin bertemu seseorang, namun tak bisa bertemu dengannya._

Siapa? Aku tak sanggup untuk menahan tawa sinis agar tak keluar dari mulutku. Disini tak ada siapapun kecuali aku, bukan?

Sendirian itu lebih baik, bukan?

...Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya ingin aku temui?

_Rasanya seperti berdiri di antara kenyataan dan ilusi._

Rasa sesak memenuhi dada—mungkin lebih baik jika aku tak usah bernapas lagi—perasaan yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata ini begitu membuat hati merasa berat.

_Berikan aku jawaban dalam sepuluh kata._

_**Untuk apa aku hidup?**_

Suka, benci, suka, benci—

Rasanya seperti memiliki perasaan yang terus berulang, ketika kau berpikir bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir—hatimu memutuskan untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal.

Seperti perasaan cinta yang hanya membuatmu lelah.

"Aku tidak butuh..." Aku menggumam di tengah kesunyian. "Aku tak butuh... cinta yang seperti itu."

Lalu tetesan air membasahi tanah yang dilapisi aspal berwarna abu-abu.

Uh—Hujan?

..Bukan—oh, apa ini jawaban yang dunia berikan padaku?

Aku menangis.

Selama ini aku tak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya mencintai dan dicintai, rasanya bahagia atau sedih, rasanya menangis dan tersenyum—

Dan hari ini, aku tahu apa rasanya 'kesedihan' itu dan emosi apa yang aku keluarkan karenanya.

"Aku—selalu sendirian,"

_Waktu selalu berjalan sendirian, meninggalkan aku di belakang._

"Selalu—sendirian."

_Bahkan waktu—tak mau menemaniku, tak mau berjalan di sampingku._

"Aku—_Hiks—_butuh seseorang di sampingku.."

_Jawaban yang hanya diberikan dari satu waktu ke waktu yang lainnya,_

_Adalah kenyataan._

_Dan yang aku inginkan,_

_Hanya akan menjadi kebohongan._

"Tak apa-apa jika orang itu hanya menemaniku karena berbohong—" Suara isak tangis menggema di tengah kebisingan—kini aku dapat merasakan bahwa aku berada di tengah keramaian.

Namun aku sendirian—di tengah keramaian yang tak pernah menyapaku ini.

"Aku ingin seseorang untuk ada di sampingku.."

_Mereka selalu ada—selalu ada._

_Akulah yang menghindari mereka,_

_Yang semenjak awal juga menghindari keberadaanku di dunia._

_Aku ditinggalkan sendirian,_

_Di dalam dunia yang bagaikan mimpi semata—di dalam dunia yang perlahan mulai pudar._

Suara langkah kaki.

Tap—tap—tap.

Suara langkah kaki siapa?

Aku tak mau mengangkat wajahku—bukan untukku. Langkah kaki itu pasti bukan untukku.

Sebuah tepukan kecil di atas kepalaku.

Tangan siapa?

Aku perlahan mengangkat wajahku—bukan untukku. Pasti tangan yang hangat itu bukan untukku.

Iris mataku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menatapku.

Mata siapa?

Wajah ini telah terangkat sepenuhnya—membuat air mata kembali mengalir kala aku bertemu dengan tatapan orang itu. Bukan untukku—

Pasti orang ini bukan untukku.

"..Bocah, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menarik satu halisku ke atas—kemudian menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Tak ada siapapun lagi disini.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, bocah."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya—ah, apa ia memberiku pertanda untuk berdiri?

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku—tanganku tersambung dengan miliknya.

Seperti ini rasanya digenggam?

Aku membawa tanganku untuk menyeka air mata yang tersisa—pandanganku kabur terhalangi air yang menggenang di ujung mata. Perlahan, perlahan... dengan lembut, dengan lembut... Oh, pandanganku kembali jelas.

Lelaki di hadapanku masih menatap.

Iris matanya kelabu—seperti langit yang terkadang memberi tumpahan warna abu-abu pada awan putihnya. Rambutnya hitam—seperti langit malam yang ditinggal oleh matahari untuk sesaat. Tatapannya tajam—seperti panas matahari yang menusuk ke dalam kulit dengan teriknya.

Dan dunia seolah berbisik kepadaku saat ini,

'_**Ini adalah jawaban yang kau cari.'**_

"Kau tak akan pergi..?"

"—Hah?"

"Kau mendatangiku, menghampiriku, mengajak aku berbicara—apa nanti kau akan pergi lagi dan meninggalkan aku begitu saja?"

"..Kau ini bicara apa, bocah?" Lelaki yang ternyata lebih pendek dariku itu menghela nafas. "Namamu Eren Jaeger, 'kan? Aku Rivaille—anak kelas tiga. Aku tahu kau... dianggap tidak ada oleh teman-teman sekelasmu. Apa mereka selalu begitu?"

_Tidak—aku memang selalu sendirian._

"Bukankah.. aku memang sendirian? Di kelas itu tak ada siapapun, aku sendirian."

_Selalu sendirian._

"...Eren," Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya—menyentuh wajahku dengan jemarinya yang halus. Rasanya seperti diberi sihir di sekeliling wajahmu—sihir untuk membuat rasa sedihmu lenyap tak tersisa. "Kau tidak sendirian, aku selalu tahu kau ada. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu berjuang sendirian."

_Beri aku jawaban dalam sepuluh kata._

"**Mulai sekarang, aku akan berjuang bersamamu. Kau tidak sendirian lagi."**

"..Kau.. tidak akan pergi?"

"Tidak."  
"..Kau akan terus ada di sisiku...?"

"Iya."

_Ingin bertemu seseorang—_

_Tapi tak tahu siapa yang harus aku temui._

_Oh,_

_Dunia memberikan aku naskah dan peran yang baru._

_Dengan datangnya seseorang yang mengubah alur cerita hidup ini._

"Terima kasih,"

Tubuhku bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri—memenuhi keinginannya untuk bisa mendekap tubuh lainnya yang selama ini tak tersampaikan.

"Terima kasih."

_Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa sendirian itu lebih baik._

_..._

_Tapi itu hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan,_

_Bahwa sebenarnya aku ingin seseorang menemaniku disini._

_Karena walau tugasku hanyalah untuk melemparkan buah apel ke atas tanah—_

_Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendirian._

_Aku membutuhkan seseorang di sampingku._

"Jangan berpikir lagi bahwa kau selalu sendirian," Rivaille membalas pelukan erat yang kubuat di tubuhnya—napasnya berhembus hangat di sisi leherku. "Karena aku sudah ada di sampingmu."

_**Selalu di sampingmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The sadness you cannot fully convey, **_

_**I will turn it into tears. **_

_**The happiness I cannot fully convey, **_

_**Please.. turn it into a smile.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The end.**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**A/N:**_

Dipersembahkan untuk dirimu yang selalu terlihat disakiti oleh teman yang begitu dipercaya.

Untuk dirimu yang selalu tak dianggap oleh orang-orang.

Untuk dirimu yang selalu merasa bahwa selama ini, sendirian itu lebih baik daripada ditemani oleh siapapun.

..Oke, **STOP—**kenapa dramatis abis. Uhuk.

_**HAPPY B'DAY, HAZU-CHAN A.K.A SEDOTANHIJAU!**_

Fanfic ini ditulis dengan sedikit terburu-buru (mengingat hutang banyak UHUHU) dan fanfic ini ditulis untuk menjadi teguran juga kepada dirimu yang kelihatannya... ._.) suka ngerasa 'mending sendirian aja, aku bisa ko sendiri.'

Ga ada siapapun yang bisa hidup sendirian di dunia ini. _Take a look around, you are not alone._ Ga cuma buat Hazu-chan, buat para reader juga... ngacung, siapa aja yang selalu ngerasa sendirian? Hayo ngaku~

Coba deh liat lagi baik-baik, apa bener kalian sendirian? Kadang kalian ga sadar loh—ada orang yang bener-bener peduli sama kalian,

Tapi kalian mengabaikan mereka dan bilang 'Aku sendirian, ga ada yang ngerti aku'.

Author ga munafik—Author sering ngerasa gitu *laughs* tapi berkali-kali author ditampar (?) sama teman-teman Author, dibuat sadar kalau selama ini—bukannya kita sendirian,

Tapi kita yang mengabaikan keberadaan orang yang peduli sama kita.

Duh drama lagi deh bahasa author =))

Intinya sih, You are NOT alone.

Yang punya masalah—coba cerita ke orang yang kalian percaya. Yang ngerasa gabisa ngelakuin sesuatu sendirian—coba minta tolong ke seseorang, ga ada salahnya kok.

Itu aja deh bacotan authornya- =')) maaf ya kalau berkesan.. sok bijak. Author cuma mengutarakan isi hati aja (?) XD

Semoga suka dengan fanficnya!

With Love,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_

P/S: Buat hazu-chan~ baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu yang aku kasih di soundcloud ya :'D


End file.
